


Line 'em black, have a blast

by Tita



Series: Genderswap AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, face riding, femdirection, genderswap AU, idek how but makeup too, just lesbian larry tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tita/pseuds/Tita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry honestly can’t tell how they went from eyeliner to sex but she really, really isn't about to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line 'em black, have a blast

**Author's Note:**

> I did say i would do a sequel with oral didn't I? ;) Some face riding to make up for the time it took me as well hahha. (Also this was semi inspired by the day i managed to get my first glorious winged eyeliner, idek).  
> Thanks to Cara for the betaing and ongoing support in basically everything!

“Urgh, I just can’t get it right,” Harry says, annoyance slipping into her voice.

By the bed, Louis laughs. “It’s really not that hard, love, you just need to practice.”

Harry rolls her eyes. “You say that for everything, Lou, and besides, what do you know? Your makeup is always perfect,” she scoffs.

It’s true. Louis always rolls up to Harry’s house with her makeup on point, eyeliner even and lips tinted perfectly with red. Harry can never get that look, no matter how hard she tries, and she’s been wiping off and re-applying her eyeliner for what feels like an hour.

“That’s just because I’ve been wearing for a while,” Louis explains, as if Harry doesn’t know that, as if she hadn’t noticed on the first day they met the way her blue eyes had popped underneath those thick, black lines or those lips that were pure temptation painted with blood red.

Harry’s scrunched up brows must spark up pity in Louis, since she sighs and puts down her book.

“Lemme help you,” she offers, not waiting for an answer (a definite yes, anyways) before getting off the bed and going over to the vanity where Harry’s makeup is strewn.

“Okay,” Harry agrees, uselessly, with a smile.

She watches from where she’s sitting on the stool as Louis locates the makeup remover and the cotton pads, wetting one with the other. Harry scoots over so they can sit together, and watches as Louis smirks and plops down on Harry’s lap instead, perched precariously with her knees bracketing Harry’s until Harry reacts and wraps Louis’ legs around her to hold Louis close.

Harry is absolutely not blushing, not even when Louis ducks in to kiss her quickly before running the cotton over her blackened eyelids.

“You made such a mess!” Louis remarks, laughing as she flips the pad and does Harry’s other eye.

The angle gives Harry the best view of Louis’ face, especially her lips, and Harry uses the eye that’s not currently being worked on to take in her face. Louis is so pretty, even as disheveled as she is from having slept over on a date last night, and she looks positively radiant in one of Harry’s sweaters. It’s almost impossible to resist.

“Hand me the liner,” Louis instructs, snapping Harry out of her daze to pass it over.

Louis gets really close then, her face one of pure concentration as she begins her work. Harry tries to stay still, but Louis is so close she can count her eyelashes, and every exhale of hers grazes Harry’s forehead.

She realizes her knee has been bouncing unconsciously when Louis pulls away and tsks’.'

Harry tries not to feel sad about the distance.

“Stay still,” Louis scolds, grabbing Harry’s face and pulling it closer. “You’re gonna screw it up.”

Harry doesn’t care about the eyeliner much now, mind focused on Louis’ soft lips ten times more than on the stupid eyeliner. She’ll get that later, no problem, but she really needs to kiss Louis now.

So she does, ignoring the black liner and tilting her head up, but Louis moves away and the kiss lands on her chin. Harry pouts.

“Come on,” she urges, trying to steal another kiss that will actually be on Louis’ mouth this time.

“No,” Louis denies, tilting back so that Harry has to resign and pout. “I wanna do this right.”

“Why?” Harry whines, defeated.

“Because I wanna see how you look. Now stay still and let me finish.”

She seems content with the displeased grunt Harry offers, as she moves closer and finishes up Harry’s right eye. It must look somewhat good, since as soon as Louis pulls back to see, her eyes widen and she bites her lip --a habit she picked up from Harry-- and moves over to the other eye.

The second eye is takes longer than Harry would’ve liked, and Louis keeps huffing out annoyed breaths at Harry’s mannerisms and, once, smacking Harry lightly on the forehead in protest. Harry is trying to be still, she really is. But Louis is moving around on her lap and her lips are right in front of Harry’s face and Harry is only human.

Finally, _finally_ , Louis seems to deem her work perfect, capping the liner and (regretfully) climbing off Harry.

Harry doesn’t protest this time, though, because in the time she’s tried to keep her mind blank from dirty thoughts about Louis she’s begun to feel curious about her new look. It’s just that it’s a look that’s so bold in ways Harry is not,although since meeting Louis she’s being doing things and wearing outfits she never did before.

Moving over to the mirror, Harry catches her reflection and gasps. Her eyes look wide and green and honestly, she looks kind of badass. She really likes it, but Louis hasn’t said anything yet and even though her eyes are greedily taking her in, Harry wants a definite yes or no.

“Do you like it?” She asks as she turns around to face Louis, whose eyes shift to Harry’s before she laughs softly.

“Harry, you look fucking beautiful,” Louis answers, voice almost a whisper.

“Yeah?”

Harry takes a step closer, toes touching Louis’.

“Yeah.” Louis reaches forward and cups the back of Harry’s neck, bringing their mouths together.

It’s not a sweet kiss like the ones shared before. Instead, it’s passionate and needy in ways that make Harry’s stomach flip as her hands fly to Louis’ hips, pulling her as close as she can. They waste no time in deepening the kiss, and as Harry bites down playfully on Louis’ lips, she feels her heart thrum loudly in her chest, still not used to the rush she gets whenever Louis is close and warm and eager in her hands.

Her hands drift from Louis’s hips to her ass, and when she squeezes softly Louis muffles a groan against Harry’s lips. She can’t help but do it again, getting a similar reaction that goes straight to her gut, a known feeling of need already spreading and urging her to get Louis’ kit off to ravish her.

There’s no one else in the house, everyone in Harry’s family gone to the mall, so Harry starts leading them backwards toward the bed, eager to have Louis splayed out below her. Louis easily complies and they’re tumbling down into the bed, bodies pressed together until Harry gets a grip and holds herself over Louis, appraising.

“Harry,” Louis warns, demanding even when she’s breathless. (Harry secretly loves it; she has ever since she first experienced it when Louis denied her an orgasm for half an hour one time  last month).

Harry smirks at the sight and leans down, lips grazing Louis’ ear.

“You’re gonna stay put for me now,” she explains with a confidence that has only come with time (And cuddles and Louis who makes her feel the best girl in the world).

“And I’m gonna repay you for your efforts, okay?” She can’t help but add the last bit, wanting Louis to actually say out loud that she wants this, not only because it’s seriously hot but because Harry doesn’t ever want to do something Louis doesn’t. And maybe the reassurance that she’s doing a good job at this whole “being in charge” thing doesn’t hurt either. She’s still the blushing not-so-virgin-anymore underneath it all.

Louis gulps, eyes widening and pupils expanding as she nods.

Harry smiles and kisses her again, moving to rest on her forearms so that she can kiss Louis more deeply and press their bodies closer. The heat Louis radiates is hard to resist, and as Harry pushes her tongue past Louis’ lips she feels her hands grasp at her curls. It makes Harry gasp, and she feels Louis smirk as they kiss, which only makes her want to kiss her even more.

The intent drag of lips on lips already has Harry itching for more, so she transfers her weight to just one arm and rests her other hand on Louis’ hip, thumb grazing the skin below her jumper. She slowly smoothes her hand upwards as they kiss, using the moment Louis’ back arches off the bed as Harry bites her lip to lift up her sweater up to below her breasts.

Louis’ exposed skin drives Harry crazy with want as she runs her hand up Louis’ side, so she breaks off the kiss and latches onto her throat instead, bruised lips closing in on a smooth spot and leaving a red splotch as evidence. Harry moves her mouth lower and repeats it, then again, loving the soft sound Louis makes when Harry’s teeth graze the sensitive skin.

When she reaches the edge of the sweater, Harry sits up, smiling when Louis tries to follow her lips. Her hands close around the edge of the knit and green eyes meet blue for reassurance before completely tugging it off. Louis blushes a lot less than Harry when she’s naked, but Harry still spots the way her cheeks have a rosey tint when her eyes roam over the tempting skin.

Harry means to lean in for a quick peck, but Louis gets hold of her hair again and keeps her in place for a longer kiss, lips parting like she’s hungry for Harry. Her clothed chest brushes against Louis’, and Harry can tell by how Louis’ nipples are hardening and showing through her jumper that she’s not wearing a bra.

Slowly, she slides her hand to cup Louis’ right breast, thumb sliding over the hardened nub and making Louis gasp, back arching. Harry takes her nipple and rolls it delicately between her fingers once and then twice, Louis gasping as her back arches. Harry can tell they’re both itching for more by the way both their breaths have gotten heavy, so she breaks off the kiss and moves lower down Louis’ body, switching her hand to the other nipple and taking the other with her mouth instead.

Harry has a thing for Louis’ nipples, for the way she reacts when they’re played with, the incredibly hot arch of her spine when Harry sucks on them. She loves the way she can envelop the pink skin and suck and Louis will clutch at her curls and whimper as she asks for more. It’s a turn-on for both, and by the time Harry switches back to the other nipple, Louis is breathing harshly below her and Harry’s panties are soaked.

“Shit, stop teasing, come on,” Louis urges, giving Harry’s curls a sharp tug and then craning her neck to look at Harry with nothing but arousal and warmth in her eyes. It makes Harry want to pull her hair out and ride Louis’ face all at the same time; it’s dizzying to say the least.

Giving in to Louis’ request, even though Harry loves teasing her, she mouths down the endless skin, lips scattering sucks and tongue swipes along the way. When Harry gets to Louis’ belly button, she stops and looks up to find her blue eyes still trained on her, pupils following her every movement as she bites down on the skin just above her panties..

Louis’ breath hitches, and Harry’s lips twitch up in a teasing smile as she moves to the side and bites another spot, lips closing around it and sucking eagerly this time. The hand still in Harry’s hair tugs at it again, and Harry huffs out a playful exasperated sigh before sitting up.

“Stop hurrying me, I wanna enjoy all of it.”

Louis looks pained at that Harry’s ministrations have stopped. It makes Harry’s heart tug just a little.

Louis is only wearing panties since they haven’t left the room all day and also because she loves to tempt Harry, and Harry can feel her below her, knows just _how much_ Louis needs it. It doesn’t mean Harry wants to be pushed around though, so with a smirk she leans up and kisses Louis softly.

An irritated groan is what she gets for it, and before Louis can continue complaining, Harry sliding her hand until it’s on top of her underwear, feeling how Louis’ breath hitches at that.

She moves her hand so that she can push the lace aside and watches as Louis’ eyes fall closed when she grazes her clit with her thumb. Harry leans up to kiss Louis again as she repeats the motion once and then again, harder.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis breaks off their kiss to whine, voice high and ending with a drawn out moan as Harry continues pressing against the spot.

The way Louis is reacting does nothing to calm Harry down, and it’s she who feels impatient now, like she’s going to implode if she doesn't get her hands on Louis, if doesn’t get to make her come soon.

Sitting up so that she can hook her thumbs under the damned lace of Louis’s underwear, Harry pulls them off, admiring the view until she can spot the blush on her girl’s cheeks. She doesn’t go back up to kiss Louis, instead sinking down on the bed, her intentions pretty clear Louis, whose eyes have gone glassy.

Harry traces her own lips with her tongue once-- just to see how Louis’ eyes track the movement-- and then leans in, going for the tan thigh, too tempting to pass up. She peppers kisses from the top of it, where the skin is so much paler from wearing bikini bottoms that she just needs to bite down playfully, to slightly below until Louis is huffing out annoyed, ragged breaths.

Feeling somewhat guilty, Harry traces her fingers between Louis’ folds and feels how she automatically tenses up in anticipation, muscles tight under her fingertips. Harry uses her fingers to separate Louis’ lips and sinks down so that she can suck Louis’ clit into her mouth, tongue applying the pressure her thumb had supplied before.

Louis’ hands fly to Harry’s hair, again, but this time it doesn’t feel like pulling as much as a way for Louis to make sure Harry’s mouth isn’t going anywhere, the soft pressure gentle enough so  Harry is comfortable but firm enough that she knows she’s doing a good job.

It doesn’t take much to get Louis trembling under Harry, but she still takes her other hand and teases her entrance, a long, slender finger sinking in inch by inch. Crooking it upwards, Harry soon finds Louis’ g-spot and rubs over it repeatedly, mouth sucking and teasing in rhythm.

From above, loud breaths are coming and Harry’s pretty sure she’s heard a broken sob amongst the low, rough ‘god’s and other curses Louis has been grunting. They’ve gotten more hasty and broken in the past minute, so Harry redoubles her efforts, moves her finger faster and grazing her teeth over Louis’ clit.

“Shit, Harry, I’m-” Louis breathes out, words cut off by her own sharp groan.

“Come on, Lou.”

Harry sucks hard as she thrusts her finger as deep as she can.

“God, I’m coming, fuck,” Louis grunts, head thrown back so that her marked neck is all Harry can see as she feels her pulse around her fingers.

When Louis has come down from her high, Harry slips her fingers out and crawls up, their lips meet in an ambivalent kiss, one set of lips still eager and one loose and unhurried.

“Was I good?” Harry asks when they part, eyes curious as they stare into muddled blue.

Louis laughs. “I’d say more than good.”

Harry relaxes and kisses Louis again, noticing how her hands have slipped under the top Harry is still wearing. She begins to pull it up as their tongues slide against each other, but Louis is sucking on her lip and making Harry lose herself for a minute.

Louis sits up and Harry pauses, curious as to what’s to come. She can feel her lips swollen and imagines they’re a matching red, nipples hard and hands itching for Louis’ touch. Louis doesn’t pause before finally taking off Harry’s shirt and bra at once, muttering under her breath about ‘too many bloody clothes’ even though she’s still lazy and pliant after her orgasm.

When tan fingers slide under Harry’s bottoms, she notices Louis hesitates.

“What do you want, babe?” she asks, keeping her hands still so that Harry can find actual words through the haze that is her mind.

There’s one thing Harry’s been craving lately. They haven’t talked about it, but by the way Louis isn’t exactly full of energy and Harry feels impossibly close to coming, it seems like a viable time to do it.

Harry breathes in, eyes shifting to Louis’ lips so that she can gather the courage to say it without blushing madly.

“I want to-” she starts, biting her lip and feeling Louis’ fingers caress her skin in reassurance. “I wanna ride your face.”

Her cheeks are burning and she completely failed at not blushing, but it’s worth it when she sees Louis close her eyes as if she needs a second. Nervous, Harry bites her lip and waits as Louis opens her eyes again and gives her probably the biggest smile she’s able to form.

“What are you waiting for, then?” Louis asks as she lays back down, smile turned smirk as Harry feels hands on her thighs gently encouraging her forward.

“Really?” she checks, surprised at how her voice has gone lower with want.

Louis licks her lips, and honestly, Harry is not going to fight her on this.

Excited, she grabs her trackies and pulls them down easily, hands anxiously trailing over her underwear until those are gone as well. Harry shuffles up until she’s straddling Louis’ chest and she can see her stare fixed on her, blue eyes widened even more than before. Louis smiles at her encouragingly and Harry can’t take it anymore, needs release now.

Taking in a deep breath, she moves forward the last bit until she’s directly on top of Louis, can feel hot breaths wash over her temptingly. She doesn’t have the nerve to just sink down, but Louis knows her, so she sticks out her tongue and swipes it once over Harry’s clit, and Harry craves more as soon as it’s gone. She falls a little bit, gasps when Louis traces her folds with her tongue before teasingly kissing her clit, tongue barely touching it. There is a delicious burn in Harry’s thighs as she sinks down the remaining distance, moaning when she feels Louis’ nose graze the skin just above where she wants her mouth the most.

She’s close, has been for the longest time, but Louis still goes at her like she’s not a sure thing. She attacks Harry, sucking and licking in ways that make Harry want to tear her hair out. Instead, her hands fly to her breasts, thumbs grazing her nipples, senses overpowered.

It’s like she’s been reduced to just want from the way her hips rock uncontrollably, lips failing to catch all the moans that seem to be increasingly deep. Her nerve endings feel on fire, and every time she looks down and feels all of Louis beneath her, the knowledge that she can completely give herself over in this position, makes Harry pant and pinch her nipples a bit harder.

Louis is making the most obscene sounds from between Harry’s thighs, wet swipes and slurps bringing Harry closer and closer to the edge until she’s useless for anything but erratic thrusts, and several second later she comes, waves of pleasure wracking her body.

The loudest moan escapes her open mouth, back arching before she begins to come down from her high. Harry slumps back down over Louis, body going soft and eyes closing as she comes to terms with the fact that she’s just had one of the best orgasms of her life.

“Thanks Lou,” she breathes out, heart rate slowly returning to normal. “We should...” she begins but can’t finish, brain clearly not back to normal functioning just yet.

“We should do it again.” Louis laughs, so loud and beautiful that Harry lazily turns around so she can properly see her. A matching smile plays at her lips, and Harry puts her arm around Louis’ waist, content to just lie around for a while.

“Not now though, because it seems someone is a little sleepy,” Louis says, and Harry notices Louis’ mouth and chin are shiny. It makes her sated smile look more like a manic grin.

“‘m not sleepy, just-- happy,” Harry counters before chuckling, “and a little fucked out.”

Louis laughs again, and Harry feels her eyes droop.

Maybe she is sleepy, but Louis doesn’t need to know that; what she does need to know is that Harry wants her to stay next to her for the next few hours, or years.

Either would be really great.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me in tumblr at [ Latitta](http://latitta.tumblr.com/)


End file.
